Brownies of Vengeance
by theHAWKsprotege
Summary: A little sequel to Silly Cupid. It is not necessary to read it, but it would help for background. Enjoy!


Ever since the Cupid incident, Clint had one thing on his mind: revenge. Chasing a man around a room didn't count as revenge, that was simply a nonlethal, delayed reaction. In his night of hiding he crafted the perfect plan. It was simple, yet oh so devious. This plan required patience, time, and help. For his plan to work, he had to do the unthinkable. He had to spend more time with Tony. After Tony avoided Clint for a week, he finally started to come around. So for two months, Clint and Tony were best buddies. To Clint's surprise, he actually got along well with the obnoxious billionaire, or at least when he was not on the receiving end of Tony's pranks.

After two months, Clint's window of opportunity arrived. Each of the Avengers took solo missions every other week, the world wasn't going to save itself after all. It was finally Tony's turn, and not only would he be gone until mid afternoon, but he would also be extremely tired, and not exactly up to 100 percent on his genius IQ. When Tony left that morning, Clint called Pepper the rest of the Avengers together, sans Thor because he was in Asgard for the week, for a meeting. They were all more than eager to help Clint get back at Tony. They were all getting some vengeance in on this one. Within an hour of explaining the plan, each individual set about their tasks, or lack of, in some cases. Steve, being the only person who could cook anything remotely edible, began to bake the brownies, and once they were done he set them on a plate on the table in the kitchen. Bruce vacated the premises; the last thing they needed was Tony having someone that would have some obligation to help him. Sometimes Bruce really hated that Hippocratic oath, especially when it meant fixing up Tony Stark after he had done something incredibly stupid. Pepper went up to her room and made sure that JARVIS understood that Tony was not allowed to see anything that occurred within the parameters of her room for the rest of the evening. Natasha went to her room to monitor events and relay signals for the participants, and she was going to record this. It was pure comedy gold. Last but not least, Clint went to record a nice little video message for Tony.

As predicted, Tony arrived back at the Avengers tower at around three o'clock and he took a little nap, which although was not expected, it actually made the prank so much easier. When Tony walked back into the kitchen at four o'clock, he saw Clint sitting at the kitchen table with what appeared to be one single brownie left on a plate. Clint then informed him that it was his brownie, and that he had just sent Pepper one with a note saying that it was from Tony. Tony just shrugged and proceeded to devour his brownie. As soon as he was finished his phone started ringing. Seeing that it was Pepper, he answered it right away. Clint made a mental note to ask her how she house trained him.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"

"Y-y-yes Pepper?"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. That. Brownie?"

"What?!" Tony was literally speechless.

"Don't you dare play games with me, mister. I am currently in extreme abdominal pain, and the only possible thing it could be was that brownie you sent me!"

"But that wasn't me! I haven't done anything!"

"That's it! You are cut off from your precious coffee supply, and I am ordering JARVIS to lock you out of your lab!" Before she hung up the phone, JARVIS could be heard telling her that it was done. Clint thought cutting Tony off from his coffee supply was brilliant, and he was so glad that Natasha was recording all of this.

Tony, still in shock, just sat there. He literally just sat there for a minute and twenty-seven seconds, Clint was timing. Then something finally connected in the giant machine that was Tony's brain.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. That. Brownie." Tony gave Clint the most venomous stare he had ever given any other person in existence.

Clint sat in silence for a couple of seconds before he responded, "Well, I may or may not have put some laxatives and some ingredients that cause constipation in the brownies. I didn't know what would happen."

Tony growled as he stood up. "Clint. I am going to-"

"Hold on there buddy. It wasn't just her brownie that may or may not have gotten the special ingredients." He gave Tony one of his classic smirks. One that only increased in deviousness as what he just said sank into Tony's brain.

Suddenly, Tony bolted to the nearest restroom. He wasn't feeling pain yet, but he knew that that archer was just insane enough to do something like this. His real concern at that point was figuring out how to make Pepper believe him. Tony tried calling Bruce, but just as his rotten luck would have it, he was out running some errands at the moment. There went his last resort for getting any help fixing the problem before it started. Thor was away; Steve didn't know how to even answer a cell phone; Clint was pure evil; Pepper was...indisposed. That left Natasha, but he would never be able to live this down. Tony made up his mind. He was just going to have to soldier on. Although, that was much easier said than done, seeing as he could hear Clint laughing.

Thirty minutes later, Tony got an email with a video message from Clint. Tony didn't feel like watching it, but hopefully, it would have evidence that Tony could use to clear his name for Pepper. The message began.

"Well, Tony," a very smug looking Clint said directly into the camera, "By this time you are probably sitting on your throne wondering just what happened. Well, let me tell you. You see, Tony, I still had a little bit of a grudge from that Cupid incident. After today, that grudge is gone, this being adequate payback enough. There were no laxatives or special ingredients in the brownies. I didn't even make the brownies. Why did I tell you that I put that stuff in the brownies? Well, the answer is simple. Sometimes, saying that you did something is worse than actually doing it. Now, before you explode, I will at least tell you, that I didn't act alone. Every single one of us, except Thor of course, took part, including Pepper. If you don't believe me, ask them." The video ended, frozen on a picture of Clint smirking at the camera. If Tony was being honest, even he would have said that the image creeped him out.

When he finally mustered up enough courage to exit the bathroom, he was greeted to the sight of the Avengers, and Pepper, all gathered around the kitchen table. On the table was a store bought cake. He could tell, it still had the price sticker on it. More importantly, he read the writing on the cake: Tony, we're sorry. P.S.: No we're not. Steve made us buy you this.

Tony just couldn't be mad at them anymore. He looked at Barton and said, "That was one of the best, and worst, pranks I have ever seen executed. I'm surprised you could even come up with it. But I will tell you one thing. That cake is mine."

Thus all ended happily...

**Epilogue: **

Heimdall stood there. Suddenly he just shook his head as if he was trying to shake some unbelievable thought. All he could manage was: What on earth did I just see?

_**FIN**_


End file.
